Never Forget
by Jullians
Summary: Draco is pregnant. Harry had left him at the beginning of the pregnancy by a few sentences letter. Draco has a boyfriend. What will happen when Lucius Malfoy had been murdered? And what will Draco do after his boyfriend banish him? And what about Harry? W
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Never Forget  
**Rating: **R  
**Characters: **Harry/Draco  
**Genres: **Drama, General  
**Warnings: **AU - Alternate Universe, Male Pregnancy, OOC, Original Character(s), Smut, Violence, Yaoi / Slash  
**Summary: **Draco is pregnant. Harry had left him at the beginning of the pregnancy by a few sentences letter. Draco has a boyfriend. What will happen when Lucius Malfoy had been murdered? And what will Draco do after his boyfriend banish him? And what about Harry?  
**Word count:** 640  
**Author's Notes: **Hope you like it, and sorry it's short. R&R – and now the chapter is beta-ed

**Chapter 1**

"Ken," Draco whispered to his "boyfriend" in the night. When he didn't answer he shook his shoulder.

The brunette budges over and turned to him. "Yeah?" he answered sleepily. "What is it?" he grumbled.

Draco trembles in pain. "My back is hurting me..." 'And I'm freezing. And it would be nice if you would cuddle me like Harry had done so many times at night instead of turning his back to me like you do.'

"Again?" he groans. "Well. I'm too tired for this… just try to sleep." Ken murmured and went back to sleep.

The blond just turned his back to the other. He was fucking pregnant, in his seventh fucking month, he was huge (at least that's what he thought), he was cold, he was hurt and his fucking "boyfriend" didn't even think about helping him.

It was probably because it wasn't Ken's baby that Ken behaves like that. The father of the baby, Harry Potter had abandoned him, or so the fucking letter he'd left him had said. Draco had been devastated.

So he had to found somebody that will support him, and help him in his pregnancy and with raising the child. He had started dating Ken five months ago, at the beginning Ken was nice and sweet, trying to comfort Draco from Harry's leaving, but as Draco started showing Ken started to be more cold and cruel to him.

At least he gave him somewhere to live, although it was wretched and freezing at night, and they had a lack of food. But it was more then he himself could set for him, or the baby.

He still loves and misses Harry and he still doesn't know the reason why he left. Had Draco been so awful? He thought they had been good together. So what was wrong? Was it the pregnancy? The letter just said that they were over and don't look for him because he wanted nothing to do with him again.

He had cried, he was sad, he almost killed himself. He loves Harry so much, even now.

But he and Harry were over. What they had together had ended. And now he's got Ken. Although he's miserable with him, he can't be alone at this time.

And his back was killing him! What the fuck was Ken's problem? Why couldn't he help him a little? Why couldn't he just… Urgh. He was asking too much. Ken had been generous to him, gave him a bed, a roof over his head, and sometimes even food. Ken done more then Draco himself had done for him, and he was asking for more? No wonder he had been called a vain git.

Maybe that was why Harry had left him…

Next morning, Draco woke up to Ken's screaming. "Draco! Get your lazy butt down here!"

"What's happened?" Draco got up and walked to where Ken was, in their tiny "kitchen".

"Look at that," Ken gives him the newspaper. "It's about your dad," he said with a grin.

Draco was confused. His father? What had the old rotten man done now? Draco took the newspaper and read the headline. 'Lucius Malfoy found last night dead at Malfoy Manor'.

Oh god. Draco had to sit down; Ken took his hand and sat Draco on his lap.

Draco read the rest of the report, it had been said that Lucius was murdered last night, the killer is unknown, the reason unknown. The blond leaned back against Ken's chest for a while, "Draco, get up off me. You're heavy."

Draco closed his eyes, but got up anyways. "I'm going for a walk." He didn't wait for Ken's response and walked out of the shack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was more then cold for Draco outside, why hadn't he dressed more properly for winter?

The snowy street was deserted, and he had the boulevards to himself.

He went to the bridge, the river was frozen, and he liked to stare at the snow falling down on the icy surface, he had a lot of pretty moments with Harry that where connected to frozen rivers.

God, he misses him so much, and he probably always will. A tear fell down his cheek, why did Harry leave him? Didn't he want to live with Draco and their baby? Harry talked to him a lot of times about how he always wanted kids and would treat them as good as he could, to make up for his dreadful childhood with the Dursleys.

Maybe he just changed his mind and became a coward. Or maybe he just changed his mind and didn't want children with Draco…

The blond sighed, even Ken didn't want his baby… it seems that he didn't like Draco as much as he did when they began their relationship.

The baby kicked his belly with its tiny feet. It didn't hurt, but it startles Draco and broke him away from his thoughts. The young lad massages gently at the place and tries to reassure his baby that he didn't forget it.

And his father had been murdered. Draco didn't know what to think about this, if the killer killed Lucius, was he after him too? Or was it just some private business he had with Lucius?

Damn, he was cold, frustrated and now the baby was pressing on his bladder. Great. Now he had to turn back to Ken's shack and see him.

Ken's sharp blue eyes glared at him when he came into the shack in a hurry and entered the bathroom. "Yo Draco, get out of there I need to pee!" he called.

"So pee outside!" Draco called back. Why couldn't he go to the bathroom before he got there? He had plenty of time.

"This is my house and I don't want to freeze my balls! So get out!" Draco hated it when Ken behaves like that. Asshole. He tries to hurry up and wash his hands and get out before Ken starts to get mad.

While Ken was in the bathroom (which wasn't too long) Draco searched for food in the cupboard, he found only cereal and remainders of old dry pizza. Draco was just about to pour milk into his cereal bowl when Ken came out and started screaming. Again.

"What do you think you're doing with my food?" Ken hissed looking pretty angry.

"Err… eating it?" Draco tries, but winces as Ken growls and takes the bowl for himself. Pig! Is that a way to treat a pregnant person? I don't think so.

"So what am I supposed to eat?" Draco asks him.

Ken just raises his eyes to him, looking pretty mad. "Don't interrupt me while I'm eating."

Draco just sighs, knowing he couldn't do anything the situation. He'll just go back to sleep, he'll eat later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 3**

Draco woke up to a stinging butt. He had fallen asleep on his side, and someone was spanking him. Any guesses who?

"Ken, what are doing?" Draco tries to get up, but Ken was holding him tightly.

"Just shut up." He ordered. It hurt Draco that this is how Ken was treating him.

"Let me up, Ken" Draco said again, the spankings were harder now, and it was starting to hurt him. Also he could feel Ken's erection.

"Shut up already! You never let me do anything with you because of this fucking pregnancy of yours! All you want is that I'll help you feel better if your back is ache, or eat my food or sleep in my bed. I'm tired of this Draco! And it's so obvious that you are still deeply in love with Potter! Realize this already: he's gone, he left you, and he doesn't want you back!" he paused, Draco was in shock. "And me," Ken continue. "What am I to do with you while I can easily find some hunk that's not pregnant? I think I know why Potter left, he probably thought to himself the same – what does he want with a pregnant fool?" It was a rhetorical question, but Draco still answered it.

"Harry said that he would like children!" he shot back to Ken.

"Maybe," he breathes. "But why would he want his children from a skunk like you!"

That hurt Draco. That was too much. He couldn't stay there any longer.

"And now get out of my house!" Ken yelled at him and slapped him.

It stung, and Draco was frustrated, upset and too shocked to care as a tear slid down the blonde's cheek and he run away, into the frozen night.

When Draco was outside, he allowed himself to cry and sob.

He had no where to go, no one wanted him. What was he going to do? He was tired (Ken had woken him up, and not by the most pleasant way either) and he was cold. He wore only trousers and thin long-sleeve shirt. Ken didn't want to even let him borrow a scarf or gloves.

Ken was a bad man, it was good that Draco was away from him, but he couldn't help but echo the things he had said to him previously.

He was an abomination. Harry didn't want any contact with him because he didn't deserve to carry the babies of Harry Potter. Draco sniffles. Ken was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much, I'm touched by your reviews, I'm trying to write as fast as I can, and sometimes I take it to school to write it there. (I start new course – bio archeology – fascinating!) To some question I read - You find out what with Harry, who killed Lucius and what it'll be for Draco at the later chapters. (BTW I start writing chapter six, and I think we'll see Harry in chapter seven or eight the most far)

**Chapter 4**

Draco fell asleep on a bench a few streets away from Ken's shack, and when he woke up he was more then freezing. He could barely feel his hands from the cold, his teeth were chattering. Fool! How could he fall asleep before finding a warm place to stay?

He could've died! More even – his baby could die! But… so what? Nobody wants anything to do with him, Ken probably never cared and Harry… Draco shook his head violently. Harry isn't here. He shouldn't keep thinking about him. But he couldn't… he was carrying the fruit of their love. How could he forget about Harry? Harry was the greatest thing he ever had in his life. And the worst was 'He left you, he doesn't want any connect to you. You just need to learn to leave it be…'

Now, there was a new subject. He also needs to find somewhere he can stay, and also be careful because he didn't know if the killer of Lucius was after him too.

Right now he was walking on some street with old raspy houses, the snow rimming the window sills. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, so he just kept walking, going as far away as he could from Ken.

After about fifteen minutes he started really feeling the cold, tears of frustration started falling down his pale cheeks, he saw the pub Ken usually went to, he didn't have any money, but at least he'd be out of the cold.

Inside the pub there was a cloud of smoke, alcohol and warmth. He sat in a corner table, trying to warm himself. A waiter came to where he sat, and asked if he wanted something to eat or drink.

GOD YES, of course he wanted something to eat… but he didn't have any money. What if they sent him away if he didn't order something?

"Erm… maybe later, I'll think about it in the meantime." He said instead. After the waiter went, an idea came to his mind – steal. He'll order food and run away when the time to pay, of course he'll have to run, and in his condition it will be a 'little' harder then usual. Let's see if he has the guts.

Draco raised his hand to order, when the waiter came to him (pretty eagerly he noticed), he ordered a salad with orange juice (he needed his vitamins). The dark-hair waiter winked at him and went back to the counter.

He felt exited, nervous and insecure; he couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

When his order came to him, he wanted it to last – who knew when his next meal would be. He noticed again the waiter who served him eyeing him together with a man at the bar. The man talked to the waiter about something and then he smirked at him.

To Draco's surprise, the waiter came back to him with a glass of a fine red wine. "The man over there told me to give you this, on his tap." The waiter said and turned to go away.

"Wait!" Draco called back. The waiter turned around. "I don't want this. I'm not drinking." That was right; he was pregnant and didn't want alcohol to disturb the baby progress.

The waiter took the glass and went back to the man at the bar. Again, talking, smirking at him and the waiter came back to him.

"Mr. Kagan said that's okay, but he insists on paying for your meal." The waiter looked impatient.

Draco was even more surprised. That man – Mr. Kagan or whatever – had saved him from escaping the pub without payment! But what if that man wants him to do something for him in return? Well, he would just have to let him know he's not interested; he was too old for his taste.

"Oh, er… give him my gratitude." Draco said determinedly. "Not that there's a lot to pay for…"

Draco quietly finished his salad and was ready to leave, but before he could leave a man approached him, Mr. Kagan to be precise.

"Hello," the older said, his wrinkles all showing.

Draco didn't know what to say, so he mimicked the man. "Hello. Thank you, by the way, for dinner," he added.

The man smirked. Draco didn't like that smirk at all. "Yes… about that, I thought maybe you could pay me off with some… things. Not really big ones." His look was wicked.

Draco didn't want a thing to do with this man – he didn't know if maybe he was the killer of Lucius, or maybe he wanted something different from him … "Look, Mr. Kagan, I'm very grateful for the meal, but really, I need to go now, and I think you need to leave too," he said to him haughtily, and walked off.

The man didn't approach him, though. To that, Draco was thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco traveled only during the day he wanted to get as far as he could from this rotten hell hole. He had moved in with Ken almost right away, the house reminded Draco too much of Harry. But Harry wasn't there… he just went off to wherever the hell he went. Maybe the house was still empty and it wasn't too far from this place… just a few miles…

Urgh! It probably would take him two days or so to get there the way he was going.

Indeed, it had take Draco two and a half days to arrive at the house, and what he found, pretty much shocked him; dozens of wizard journalists were waiting impatiently in the front garden, and immediately when they saw him, ran towards him, and approached him with questions.

He didn't even know what had happened, was it still about his father? He hadn't read a newspaper in days… maybe they just wanted to ask what his opinion was about his father's murder.

"Wait a second!" he called out at them. He was super tired, super hungry and in a major need for a bath.

They all snapped to attention. "I'm not sure why you're here, but every question you have would have to wait for about half an hour. Now, would you please move?" they let him enter the house quietly, to his surprise. He pulled out the key he always had with him since he had left from the once home he had shared with Harry.

The house hadn't changed at all, but for someone to clean it. He closed the door warded and locked it, not sure if the press would enter the house while he was in the shower.

The hot water made him feel sleepier then before and he wanted to lie down comfortably in the snug bed. But he had said he'd talk to the press after he'd gotten settled. After finding some new clothes in the closet, he opened the front door, to again, a shower of questions.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think about the Aurors' accusations and conclusions into your father's case?" someone shouted.

Draco was confused. What Aurors? What conclusion?

"Excuse me, but I didn't understand your question." He said to the wizard.

"What is your opinion about your husband Harry Potter being your father's killer? Do you think we could see him?" the reporters peep into the house through the half open door behind Draco.

"What-?" What did they mean Harry killed his father? He and Harry weren't even together! Hadn't they known this? Why do they think they were still together? That Harry was inside the house? This has to be some weird dream… why didn't Harry tell the press that he broke it off with him… and beside that, why would Harry want to kill his father? Could he hate Draco so much that he wanted to show him that by murdering his sire?

"I… do you have, maybe, the newspaper that says this? I hadn't read anything in a while…" he finally said. Some reporters hand him off some newspapers, he took one of them and opens it up to the page that said the Aurors have a suspicion that Harry Potter killed Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you'll like it, R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

After reading the report, Draco felt confused, fear and insecure. The report had said that Harry's magical signature was the last one in the house except that of Lucius Malfoy himself and Macnair, only that Macnair is dead, so Harry is the prime suspect. The only problem is to catch him and found out what happened.

Draco wanted to cry, it can't be true… why would he want to…? The child felt his distress and kicked his belly with its tinny feet. He cried himself to sleep with a hand around his bulging stomach.

There was a loud knock on the window that woke Draco from his wayward sleep, stumbling on the blanket he walked to the window.

"Oh damn… now what?" he mumbled, his mind still hazy with sleep. There was some big goldish-brown owl (who Draco thought very similar to the owls Hogwarts owns) with a letter tied to his foot.

Draco opened the window and waited for the owl to give him his foot. When Draco got the letter, the owl didn't go away. Oh well…

The blond open the letter, he just hoped it wouldn't be some junk mail.

_Dear Draco,_

_I really don't know how to start this, I think I should begin with I'm sorry. I know how much you must be hurting, and how miserable you probably are. You also probably think that I left you and the baby and very likely don't want to hear a thing from me after all this. But I must tell you what happened back there, five months ago, I must. God I miss you so much… you surely read in the newspaper that your father was murdered and I'm a suspect. Well, that's true, I'm sorry honey, but I had too. Back to that night, five months ago, your father (you remember how he was against our relationship) he kidnapped me. He kept me in a cage in the Manor's dungeon, and… only a week ago I had the opportunity to run away, but I had to kill him for this, I'm sorry. But you must remember that the thought of you and the baby gave me the strength to go on. I love you Draco, and I never stopped, please try to forgive me. I never left you, and I'll never will._

_Always yours,_

_Harry_

_P.S – if you want to see me (and I'm so hope you want to) you can find me at Hogwarts, if you don't want to see me anymore… which is too hard for me to even bear the thought, please don't give my location away to the ministry. I love you._

Draco thought he might collapse if he wasn't sitting down right at that moment. His heart throbbed hard in his chest. Harry loved him. Harry hadn't left him. Harry wanted to see him. Harry loved him. He wanted him. A tear slowly slid down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Draco started to wonder, 'What if it was just a joke? What if Harry really had left him and didn't want him anymore?'

'For that you need to go and find out? Nothing bad can come from it,' He said to himself. But there was… he could get hurt if Harry really didn't send this letter to him.

The blond shook his head. 'Stop it!' He commanded to himself mentally. 'Just go to Hogwarts, get some clothes for you and for Harry from the closet (after all if he really is there than he should need some clothes) and if Harry wasn't there then… you just will have a place to get food. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't banish a pregnant person.'

Draco packed a bag he found in one of the closets, and put in some useful things he felt they probably would need. The rest of it he could get at Hogwarts.

How was he going to get there? He can't apparate… he's pregnant. He doesn't have a portkey and he doesn't have money to get there by the Knight Bus.

But maybe he has… maybe they left some money somewhere…

Hogwarts never looked better before, with the snow on the outside and the Christmas décors and the mist on the windows.

Draco was walking on the path to Hogwarts stairs unsecured, when suddenly warm big hands hugged his waist. "Uh!" Draco shrieked, he didn't notice the man. Draco raised his eyes and saw a pair of loving green eyes and messy black as night hair of his lover Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Draco returned the hug; he couldn't believe he finally had his Harry back with him. Warm red lips met cold pink lips in a passionate kiss, which they both craved for months.

Draco moaned when their tongues met in a desirously dance, "Harry…"

"Fuck Draco… I missed you so much… you have no idea…" murmured Harry in his ear.

"I love you Harry, never stopped." Draco murmured in return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco was so excited to have his Harry back with him and wanted to know everything that happened during their time apart. They lay together on their bed, cuddling, Draco noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his glasses, and that he had some injuries on his face and hands.

"Harry… where are your glasses? I haven't seen you with them since I got here." Draco asked him.

"Oh. They, err, broke. You know. So, I fixed my sight," The brunette answered. "Do you like it?" his tone was insecure.

Draco rose on his elbows to see better, "Yeah, actually. With no glasses to hide behind everyone can see those intense emeralds." And to reassure his lover, he kissed him gently on the lips.

There was a pause before Harry asked him the question Draco hated most. "Draco… what did'ya… who… what did you do when you thought I… you know, left?"

Draco dropped his gaze from Harry's, "I… I had a… err…I had a boyfriend." He quickly looked up to see the hurt expression on Harry's face.

"So you had a boyfriend. Great, really. What did he do when you came after me?" Harry's tone sounded a little nasty to Draco's taste.

"He did nothing because I wasn't with him anymore," the blond said angrily, what right did Harry have to talk to him like that? After all he thought Harry had left him! "He banished me, to be precise. Less then a week before you wrote to me."

"I can't believe you had a boyfriend," He heard Harry murmur. What the fuck? Harry didn't care that he was banished?

"It's not like I did things with him! I… I just needed a place to stay. I needed someone to be with, to help me with the baby! I thought you left me and you didn't even say why! I thought you didn't love me anymore!" tears started to run down his face and he got up from the bed. "I had to be with someone because I needed help! To try to forget you! But I couldn't…" Just when he was about to run out of the door, Harry rose from the bed and held him tight.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to say that. I… I forgot for a moment there that you're pregnant and that I 'left' you as it said. I'm sorry." And he kissed him, long and full of love.

"You forgot about the baby?" Draco said in a small voice.

"I would never forget the baby or you for that matter. It just… I forgot for a minute. I'm sorry." He caressed the swollen belly gently.

A week had past since Harry and Draco's little argument. In the meanwhile they lived together in one of the spare rooms at the castle. They spent every free moment with each other, trying to make up for the missing five months.

At that moment, New Year's Eve they were cuddled up together on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Draco?" Harry caressed the blonde's belly. "How is it… with the baby inside you?" he asked.

Draco smiled and snuggled more into the bigger man beside him. "It's… it's like you have a butterfly in your stomach, just… nicer. It's… sometimes the baby kicks, and although it's sometimes annoying, it's the nicest thing ever."

"When's your due date?"

"Sometime in March."

"Oh. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. but I don't care; I'll love it no matter what." He added his hand on Harry's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Draco, I know you don't like to talk about it, but I need to know about your relationship with your… ex-boyfriend, whatever his name is…" they lay together outside, with a warming charm. Draco was on top of Harry while the other played with the light blond hair.

"His name is Ken Baniolette. He… I dated him… he was nice and tried to help me to forget you… obviously he didn't succeed… two months later give or take, I lived with him at the same house, some shack near Timberton's… a couple of days from our home… after I moved in with him… he… he wasn't as good to me as he used to be, he started treating me like shit. But I couldn't leave him." He looked into Harry's concerned eyes with tearful grey orbs. "He never wanted to help me, he stopped bringing food home and he was furious when I 'took his food'… and he always teased me that you left me because.. because…" he broke up with sobs. "He said that you didn't want any children with me… a skunk… whore… fool…" he let Harry hug him while he cried.

"You know that's not true, right?" he forced Draco to look into his eyes. "You know I love you and I want children only with you." He caressed Draco's wet cheek. "Did he raise his hands to you?"

Draco looked away. "There was once when I didn't do what he wanted and he slapped me. And there was when he kicked me out… I don't want to talk about it any more, Harry," he pleaded.

"Okay, honey. Let's leave it at that for now." Harry kept caressing the blond's cheek.

"Harry?" the emerald eyes raised to the livid ones. "When are we going back home?"

Harry sighed. "First I need to see the Ministry, see if there are any charges against me. If everything is alright we could go back home. But right now I don't know if we can return. What if they arrest me?"

"So you should go to the Ministry as soon as possible. I'll even go with you, how's that sound?" he smiled.

Harry returned the smile. "That sounds good; although I'm a bit worried you'll be there if things get ugly…"

"There's no reason for things to get ugly, Harry, you'll say what you have to say and they'll say what they've got to say and that's it. There's no need for things to get ugly," Draco sighed. "Could we please return to our room? I'm tired again…" he grimaced.

"Sure, hon." He smiled at Draco and helped him up.

"Harry, do you think that everything's going to be okay again?" asked Draco and he leaned against Harry while they walked back to the castle.

"Of course I do, it always worked out before." He hugged him from the side.


End file.
